


Follow Me Follow

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Radio RPS, The Chaser RPS
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, transgender fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sees her across the crowded room and wonders who that woman is that she doesn't recognise. When the woman seems to return her affections, Chloe decides to get to know her better.</p><p>Also, Chloe's post-op, Dylan's pre-op. Apparently. IDEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when Dylan got 'shopped into a girl in order to win Zoo Weekly's Hottest Radio Babe competition. Which he actually won. [No, really.](http://www.novafm.com.au/nova100/Photo_Look-out-for-Dylan-in-Zoo-Weekly_98886#HeadingPhoto)
> 
> And my brain was broken with hotness and a need for girl!Craig to meet her. XD

It was some party Chloe had been at for far too long. She wasn't as drunk as she'd have liked, given how many cute waitresses were around offering her a never-ending stream of alcohol. Even Wil, drunk, adorable Wil who loved kissing her neck, wasn't doing anything to assist her mood. And it was only as she went to grab yet another glass of champagne that she realised why. There she was again, a woman she'd seen across the room. Chloe didn't know who she was, but for some reason, Chloe had kept seeing her out of the corner of her eye, from across the room, sometimes giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Who the hell is she?" Chloe murmured to herself, giving the woman a curious stare. Not even Wil's gentle attention to that spot on her neck she adored could stop her staring at her.

"Who're you talking about?" Wil said, following her gaze.

"That woman over there. With the tattoos. Who is she? She's been staring at me all night," Chloe said.

"Oh, her? That's Dylan," Wil said. "I thought you knew her already."

"Dylan… I don't recall meeting her, no," Chloe said.

"Well, it seems you're about to get your chance," Wil said as Dylan approached.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat. She was elegantly beautiful, but not in the way she was expecting. Her hair was gorgeous; Chloe wanted to ask how she got her hair that beautiful. That was about the only thought her brain could muster before Dylan was in front of her, shyly taking her hand in greeting.

"H-hi, uh, I'm Chloe."

"Dylan. Pleased to meet you."

Dylan fluttered her eyelashes and Chloe wanted to kiss her lips.

"I've been wanting to talk to you all evening, but you seemed to be busy…" Dylan's voice trailed off and she blushed in a most adorable fashion.

"Shall we find somewhere quieter to talk?" Chloe said.

"Go on, don't mind me. Adam just invited me to dance," Wil said.

"Spank him for me, will you? I'll talk to you later," Chloe said, kissing Wil's cheek as she sent him on his way.

Wil gave them a departing smirk before Adam waltzed over and led him off to dance. Giving Dylan a smile, Chloe linked arms with Dylan and led her off to a much quieter area of the hotel, away from the grand ballroom.

* * *

Dylan was staying overnight, so her room seemed the easiest. It appeared to be one of the better rooms, and was rather well furnished. It was oddly feminine, for a hotel room. Dylan kicked off her shoes and slid onto the bed, gesturing for Chloe to join her.

"Ohh, I have had a lot to drink," Dylan announced as she lay down to stare at the ceiling.

"You and me both," Chloe said, joining her in staring at the ceiling. "So, why'd you want to talk to me?"

Dylan shifted and rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her arm. "Okay, lame excuse, I know. I just wanted to get you alone, just for a while."

Chloe shifted to face her, mirroring her. "Why's that?"

"I just wanted to kiss you," Dylan said.

Chloe smiled and took her hand. "Well, go on, then. Don't let Wil have all the fun."

Chloe waited for Dylan to act first. Dylan hesitated before gently bringing Chloe into a kiss. Chloe held her gently, giving her room to explore.

"Haven't seen you round much. Ever been with a woman before?" Chloe asked.

"Here and there," Dylan replies.

"Exactly how long have you wanted me anyway?" Chloe said.

"Longer than I'm willing to admit. But you're with Wil, so I figured you'd never be interested," Dylan said.

"We don't have that kind of relationship. He's probably off shagging Adam right now. I doubt he'd mind if I shagged you," Chloe said.

Dylan paused. "You know I'm pre-op, don't you?"

"No, but that'll just make things more interesting," Chloe said. "If you're up for it, I don't mind being fucked."

Chloe leant in to whisper that last part in Dylan's ear. Dylan shivered. It had been a long time since she'd fucked anyone. That was before, when she wasn't a woman. She'd kinda stopped after that, but, well, she might have to make an exception for Chloe.

"You don't have to, it was just a suggestion," Chloe said, seeing her hesitation.

"No, I want to. You look like the kind of girl who needs a fuck," Dylan said.

"Damn straight. Don't really care how, just as long as it happens," Chloe said.

Chloe rolled onto her back. Dylan moved on top of her, a hand running through Chloe's hair as she kissed her again. It wasn't perhaps the most elegant foreplay ever, but neither really cared. What were expensive ball gowns were unceremoniously thrown aside. Chloe traced her tongue over Dylan's tattoos while one of Dylan's hands stroked down her body and between her legs.

Dylan was proving less shy in bed, and Chloe was pleased to have found an equal. Chloe would add her to the short list of people who were allowed to fuck her. She didn't just let anyone do that with her; she had standards. Still, she writhed on the bed, fingers clutching the sheets, as Dylan prepared her and pushed inside.

* * *

Chloe would find Wil some time later, perhaps two hours, neither were really sure. Adam had left, Dylan had drifted off to sleep soon after they'd finished. With nowhere else to go but home, the two of them took a taxi home and slumped into bed together for one last go before bed. Chloe dug her nails into Wil's arm. Wil grabbed her hips. Everything seemed perfect.


End file.
